


You're Going to Live

by theebombdiggity



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Battle of Five Armies, Direct Quotes, F/M, Funeral, Fígrid February, Fíli/Sigrid - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Kind of word for word, M/M, Moving On, Not super Fígrid, Potential Fígrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theebombdiggity/pseuds/theebombdiggity
Summary: Ending the line of Durin, and also what happened with those it affected.(Some of this is straight outta BotFA)





	

_“Go! Run!” Those were Fili’s last words, as he was impaled by Azog’s bladed arm. This was the beginning of the planned fall of Durin’s Folk. He was tossed down to the frozen lake, as if he were just some toy that a child would toss aside. He fell in front of his younger brother, who knelt at his side briefly._  
_“Fili!” Kili cried out, “F-Fili! Don’t die. You can’t go… You’re going to live, right?”_  
_As the silence grew, Kili realized that his brother could not answer, and he had run off in anger to fight the Orcs who did this. Not knowing it would lead to his downfall, as well. There was no one there to weep at Fili’s side, after the briefness of Kili’s mourning. He was the first of the Company to fall. The Battle was ongoing, so there was simply no time, and the Orcs were set on ending the Line of Durin. They would not allow the Dwarves to weep for their fallen Prince, they only wanted to give him company in death._  
_Bilbo, Thorin, and Dwalin had looked on from the other side of the lake. Bilbo was unable to process what he had just witnessed. Thorin was in shock, and Dwalin looked away out of grief. It hadn’t even occurred to them that they needed to leave._  
_He had only fear in his mind when he died, he wasn’t able to fully see the familiar faces across the lake, he deserved more honour in dying than he received._  
_He didn’t realize that there was one who had awaited him, someone who found him charming, even though they had known each other for too short a time._  
_Fili would be remembered._

_–––_

_“Kili!” Tauriel cried out when she had neared the watchtower. She had heard from the Hobbit that he was here, but what was scaring her the most was that she couldn’t find him._  
_“Kili!” She yelled again, growing more frantic._  
_“Tauriel!” He called back, her heart leapt when she knew that he had been survived this far. She ran up to the Dwarf, and tried to get between him and Bolg, the Orc who was trying to end his life._  
_The two of them had used what strength they had to fight for their lives, but more importantly, for each others’ lives. But when Bolg had flung Tauriel away, and held Kili with the spike of his weapon to his chest, she didn’t think he could get out of this._  
_Kili looked at her as Bolg had driven his weapon into him, and soon tears filled their eyes._  
_She couldn’t hear anything, but she saw her Love’s lips move. The words were hard to make out, but she could have sworn she saw him say “Amralime.”_  
_This was a word she told him she didn’t know its meaning, which had been a lie. She feared what it meant, and didn’t know if she was ready to realize it_.  
_In her rage, she had knocked the orc off of the watchtower, and when he became distracted by her friend, and fellow elf, she took the chance to be at Kili’s side._  
_“Kili…” She knelt beside him._  
_“Don’t leave, Kili… You’re going to live.” She leaned over him, her tears falling onto his face, she was unable to understand the pain she felt in her chest._  
_“Anthon veleth nîn anlen.” She slowly began to realize what she had told him, but was confident in it, and that scared her as well._

_–––_

_“I’m glad you’re here. I wish to with from you in friendship.” Thorin told him, he lay on the ice, looking into Bilbo’s eyes. He had never been more glad to see the Hobbit._  
_“No, you’re not going anywhere, Thorin. You’re going to live.” Bilbo pleaded, after what had happened just prior to the battle, and knowing the Dwarf’s last wishes were for him, he couldn’t just let him die. There had to be a way to help him._  
_“I would take back my words and deeds at the Gate. You did only what a true friend would do. Forgive me. I was too blind to see it… I am so sorry… to have lead you on such perils.”_  
_Thorin coughed as Bilbo tried desperately to change his mind, and show him he’s not at fault._  
_“I am glad to have shared in your perils, Thorin. Each and every one of them. It is far more than any Baggins deserves.”_  
_Bilbo was hovering over Thorin. The Dwarven King managed his best, albeit pained, smile at the Burglar, while Bilbo forced a smile onto his own face, through the tears that were threatening his eyes._  
_“Farewell, Master Burglar,” Thorin began, and Bilbo let out the sob that was clinging to his throat. “Go back to your books… And your armchair… Plant your trees, watch them grow. If more people valued home over gold… The world would be a merrier place.” Bilbo saw his eyes fade, as he took his final breath._  
_“No! N-no N… Thorin! Thorin… Don’t you dare.” He began to cradle Thorin in his arms, and attempt to follow where Thorin’s distant gaze was._  
_“Thorin… Hold on. Look, the Eagles. The Eagles are here Thorin. The Eagles… The Ea…” He took a final look at Thorin before letting go of him and began to weep._

––– 

Somehow just what he needed was to sit in silence with the Wizard. Gandalf had attempted to clean out the ash from his pipe so that he may begin to use it after the battle. Bilbo had opened his mouth to speak a couple times, but decided each time it was best to drop the subject. The peaceful moment on Ravenhill, overlooking Erebor and Dale just as the early evening had hung over the mountains. Group by group of Dwarven families had joined them, to honour Thorin where he lay. Dwalin and Balin were there first, then Oin and Gloin. Oin was hopeful he might be able to save the Prince if he could, but he couldn’t pry him away from the Dwarves’ mourning. Nori, Dori, and Ori joined them next on the frozen lake. And finally Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur. Bofur had to hold on to his younger brother who had dropped to his knees out of grief. All of the dwarves had, but for some reason Bombur stuck out the most to Bilbo.  
After the initial shock, Bilbo found that he was unable to cry at that time. He saw the Dwarrow he had grown close to, and saw them grieve for their lost Princes, but he thought he had gotten it out of his system. It was hard for him to express his grief, he never would have thought that he’d lose his close friends that day. Seeing Fili die was hard on him, though he hadn’t known what became of Kili, though he could only assume the worse when he didn’t show up to where the rest of the dwarves were. But to lose Thorin was unbearable to him.  
It may have been Gandalf scraping out his pipe that kept him there.

––– 

The Elven king had turned the corner, shortly after his son had left her side. He looked at the scene in front of him, he wouldn’t admit it, but he almost felt guilty for what he had told her not long before. She looked up at him, with obvious pain on her face, and his own expression softened. He had always had a soft spot for the Captain for the Guard, and might have allowed his son to pledge himself to her, though he thought it would have been unrequited. As he saw the scene unfold, he knew he was right.  
“They want to bury him.” She said it as more of a statement than a question.  
“Yes.” the King replied.  
“If this is love, I do not want it. Take it from me.” Tauriel pleaded of him. He didn’t know what she was asking, and didn’t know what to say. For once, he didn’t have the confidence to say anything.  
“Why does it hurt so much?” She asked finally, after realizing he would not take her pain away.  
Thranduil looked at her, and with a tone laced with sincerity, he told her, “Because it was real.”  
Tauriel looked at him, trying to place the pieces together. She was willing to die for this, Thranduil asked that of her before she went to Ravenhill. He tried telling her that this wasn’t real, and now he’s saying it was.  
She had been wrong about her King. There was love in his heart, even after Legolas’ mother died. He never spoke of it because he was grieving. Legolas told her he would be leaving, and she knew that would be hard on the King. She looked back at Kili, and held his hand, as she leaned down to kiss him, she figured she’d be ready to let him go, even if it would be painful.

––– 

“Da, I want to see them.” The oldest of Bard’s children turned to him after the horns in Dale had been blown. Sigrid was eager to see the Dwarves who had stayed for the Orc attack. She hadn’t had the chance to thank them.  
“Da, can we? Please?” The youngest now asked.  
Bard’s face settled into an uneasy look, “Darlings… The Princes have died, you know that. Only Dwarves are allowed at the ceremony.”  
“But Mr. Bilbo’s there!” Tilda protested.  
“Well, he was part of their Company. He is the only exception.”  
“Wait, but has the funeral started yet? We may have time if we hurry.” his only son had spoken up, “Besides, we helped them. We should get some sort of exception, too.”  
Bard laughed, it would seem that his children were not only right, but they had began to adopt his means of thought, and he finally agreed.

Dwarves were filing into the halls of Erebor when they arrived, but they were stopped by a familiar elder Dwarf before they could go in.  
“Mr. Bard, I’m sorry, but I cannot allow you to enter.” he said.  
“And what of my children? They helped the Princes, they deserve to see them.”  
Balin sighed, then looked to Dwalin and Oin, who were standing nearby. When they nodded, Balin turned back to face them.  
“We can allow one to visit them. I’m sorry, Bilbo should not even be allowed to attend.”  
“May I go in? Please, Da.”  
Bard nodded, and Bain and Tilda both let out cries of protest, but got over it soon enough. Balin led her into the Dwarven kingdom and she asked. “Am I allowed to speak in there?”  
The Dwarf looked up at her, and had a slight smile on his face, “I don’t see why not. Not necessarily required, though.”  
Sigrid looked around, but then saw the King and two Princes lying there for viewing. She walked with the Company, until she went over to Fili on her own.  
“You saved me, and you saved my siblings. I cannot thank you enough,” she whispered to the still body, “I cannot thank you at all. But please know, I could never repay you.”  
Balin walked past her as she spoke, with the same smile on his face, though it had been saddened by the event.  
She reached out to touch the Prince’s face, and then continued to move on with the rest of the visiting party.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from watching Battle of the Five Armies, and being sad that Fili didn't get as much of a send off as Kili and Thorin.  
> Also because I'm procrastinating with my other story.
> 
> Translation:  
> Anthon veleth nîn anlen = I give you my love


End file.
